TB-68 Battle Rifle
The TB-68 Battle Rifle is known as the proprietary battle rifle produced and manufactured from Chernarus Arms Industries, and is also known to be the official main Battle Rifle of the Chernarussian PMC group Green Sea Battalion. The weapon was created from Chernarus during the Early days of The War on Palau, in an attempt for Chernarus to begin production on its own variety of guns in order to finally retire the Cold War Soviet Era weapons that they have been using since 1991. The weapon was at first designed in order to replace the 20 year old Chernarussian Char-90 Assault Rifle, but was eventually changed into a Battle Rifle after its testing purposes were conducted in Chernarus. The TB-68 as of the end of the Pulau Wars is now currently being used as both a sniping and assault based battle rifle, with new and improved attachments being planned from Chernarus Arms Industries. History Testing and Development The TB-68 was first created in April of 2018 at Chernarus Arms Industries after many contracts were given to the industry in order to help create a new weapon for the GSB in order to replace the 28-27 year old Char-90 Assault rifles, on April 1st, a prototype was issued and was tested in the firing fields within an unknown location in Chernarus, and was given an A+ Average, and was also praising the way the fun operated including the range. Despite the pros, the TB-68 also experienced problems, as the weapon itself suffered from overheating when firing in burst mode, and it also obtained a poorly looked outer system that made the weapon look poorly done, these actions would eventually force a recall of the prototype rifle on April 4th, 2018, where Chernarus Arms was since then ordered to try and maintain a better looking exterior and cooling system within the weapon. Upon being recalled, Chernarus Arms, officially declared that all the mistakes including that of the guns exterior and inferior cooling system would be fixed immediately, in order to maintain a well balanced firing system enabling the TB-68 to fire both semi and burst fire settings. However while the weapon was under redevelopment, the GSP PMC of Chernarus was eventually took part in The War on Palau, forcing Chernarus Arms to speed up the creation in order to get the guns ready for battle within the week. By April 20th, a new and improved model of the TB-68 was created and sent back out for testing, where it was then graded an A+ in both range, ammo capacity and efficiency, despite the huge improvements the gun still suffered from overheating, where by April 21st, after its final testing, the TB-68 was eventually imported into the GSB military, but was advised by the guns creators to limit the use of burst fire until Chernarus arms can solve the overheating problem and developed a better cooling system within the Battle Rifle, as the weapon was then switched from being an assault rifle to a Battle Rifle due to the TB-68's battle like functions. By April 22nd, over 200 TB-68's were created and shipped off towards the Palau Islands, where by the time the weapons had reached landfall, the GSB had already claimed a foothold on Pulau II at an airfield not far from the coast. Use during the War of Palau Upon arriving at the Palau Chain, the TB-68 was at first doubted by multiple GSB soldiers, due to the stories that was told during the weapon's testing back in Chernarus, but Kappo and Crighton was able to convince the soldiers to give the weapons a try, where they would eventually be used in conflict, alongside the Char-90 Assault Rifle. During the first days, the TB-68 proved itself to be a vital success during the Battle of Palau II, despite the gun overheating a bit due to GSB soldiers neglectful failing to follow directions and fire the TB-68 on a semi setting, where it was eventually declared by Kappo and Crighton that the TB-68 would officially be used by the GSP during the Attack against the entrenched French forces at Pukau I. As the GSB launched their Invasion of Palau I, the TB-68 became a genuine weapon against the entrenched forces in the jungles, as the semi fire mechanism proved to be more accurate and far more distance then that of the standard issue Char-90 Assault rifles, at that time, these latest developments were able to allow the GSB forces to overrun French positions within the jungle areas and even break through a concrete cement fortification structure that stood a couple of miles outside the the French Airfield and staging area that was known to have been the strategic target at the time. After taking over the airfield, GSB soldiers were able to place more faith within the TB-68 as more and more GSB soldiers began to mount up with the Battle rifle where it soon became popular amongst the ranks of the GSP forces on the Island, where it soon became apparent during the Siege of Diku, that the French were finished. Unfortunately due to the Tembelian forces refusing to pay the PMC for their efforts, the War was eventually brought to the Island Nation of Tembalen, where the GSB launched an Invasion from the North and regained its former training base of operations on the Island, before occupying the city of Langhans, It would be during this campaign where the TB-68 would soon get its first taste in urban warfare, after having to have been used mostly in the Jungles of Pulau. During the course of the war on Tembalen, the Tembelian military was able to maintain counter attacks against the Langhan city districts causing casualties amongst the GSB forces holding the city, but the TB-68 was able to prove superior against the outdated M14 rifles that were mostly carried out by the Tembalian military brigades and militia units. As Fighting soon began to spread westward towards the Morga Sector of Tembalen, the TB-68 was soon given numerous upgrades from Chernarus Arms, and was soon able to fire with more punching power, and even received a bayonet attachment, by the final day of the war on May 19th, 2018. 'Post the War on Palau' Following its initial success during the War on Palau, the TB-68, was officially mass produced to the thousands, and sent off to all GSB to all GSB forces where multiple training drills were conducted in Chernarus itself in order to allow new recruits who have just entered the GSB to train and learn how to use the battle rifle, and know the features of the weapon and how it worked. The TB-68 has been upgraded on October 1st, 2018, and was since then able to fire longer ranges, and also was able to produce more punching power then it used to possess during its use in the Palau Conflict. When the GSB was allowed a contract with the Ukrainian President, the TB-68 was brought onto the field with the new upgraded versions of the Battle Rifle was sent over to Ukraine along with the rest of the GSB arsenal, however prior to the GSB arriving in Ukraine on the Beketov Province, it was stated by the Chernarus Arms Industry ads that were placed all over Chernarus that bigger magazines were being developed and even a Machine gun support guards, however these upgrades are still under development at Chernarus Arms, and were never apart of the upgrade. 'Beketov Campaign' During the early days of the Baketov Campaign, the GSB were able to use the TB-68 for the first time in an open area, as during the formar time that it was used, it was used in a small jungle like space, with only minimal areas of wide space, despite these major upgrades, the tide started to turn against the GSB, on October 18th, 2018, after a crushing Pro-Russian counter attack occured against the GSB defenses on the city of Sevatianovo, which even with the heavy range and punching power that was given to the TB-68, the GSB was forced to abandon the city and retreat back North towards their formal rally point. As of October 20th, the TB-68 became more used as the GSB became trapped behind the Pro-Separatist Lines, as the offensive at this point started to backfire against the Ukraines, and also was able to kill Pro-Russians at long range during the GSB assault on Ricoliov Airfield. Upon suffering heavy casualties from a second Pro Russian counterattack, the GSB, were one again forced to retreat after holding a small outpost that was located on the outskirts of Ricoliov airfield, where many GSB soldiers held back Pro Russian assaults with the TB-68s, before finally retreating to the crossroads, and escaping north back to Ukrainian Lines. However the GSB's contract in Ukraine eventually was up, and the PMC was eventually ordered to leave the nation, as part of the agreement. 'New Upgrades' Overview The TB-68 was designed to act similar to a Battle Rifle like fire arm, with the use of better range, and strong punching power. During the events of the War on Palau, the TB-68 was still in the experimental stages, and had less punching power, but had tremendous range and accuracy compared to the GSB's 28-27 year old Char-90 Assault Rifle, and was also placed as a favorite by most GSB soldiers during the final stages of the war. Though the weapon is well mastered and cheaply made, the TB-68, also suffers from small problems such as overheating when firing at full burst, the cause of this was solved in the aftermath of the Palau Conflict. By the time of the Beketov Campaign, the TB-68 was given tremendous upgrades, and better punching power, with the use of better springs that allowed the weapon to fire at a much farther range then it previously did during the War on Palau, and was even given attachments, such as a Sniper scope for Marksman like purposes for hitting targets at long range, and a bayonet, in order to strike enemies at close range. As of September, it was proven by Chernarus Arms Industrial adds that newer upgrades are in development for the TB-68, it is unknown when these new attachments will be tested and sent to the front for GSB units to use for their battle rifles while on the fields in Beketov Ukraine. Trivia *''The TB-68 bares a strong resemblance to the Nazi STG-44 Assault Rifle and was even identified by 2091riveraisrael as a modern version to the STG-44 Assault Rifle...'' *''TB is an abbreviation of the Designers name...'' *''Just like the STG-44 the TB-68 also was designed and modeled after the FN Fal and the G3...'' Category:Chernarusian made guns Category:Guns of the Green Sea Battalion Category:Firearms Category:Battle Rifles